When horseback riders ride their horses near, alongside, and/or on roadways, city streets, highways, during twilight, evening, and night times, they try to wear clothing, often inclusive of safety reflective vests, hoping they will be seen soon enough by motorists in approaching vehicles, so they and their horses will not be hit, and/or the motorists will not lose control of their vehicles in trying to avoid them. They may also rely on flashlights. As effective as these precautions are, there is a need to make the motorists of oncoming vehicles more observant of riders and their horses.